lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Melian
00:13, 5 November 2008 (UTC) The wolf is described as a predatory, carnivorous pack mammal of the family Canidae. A member of the family of animals that includes dogs, foxes, and coyotes. Highly intelligent animals with upright ears, sharp, pointed muzzles and sharp eyes. Wolves have ruffs of long hair framing the sides of their faces similar to sideburns. In Old Norse, vargr is a term for "wolf" (ulfr). In Norse mythology, wargs are in particular the demonic wolf Fenrir and his sons Skoll and Hati. Based on this, J. R. R. Tolkien in his fiction used the Old English form warg to refer to a wolf of a particularly evil kind. The Proto-Germanic *wargaz meant "strangler" (see modern German würgen), and hence "evildoer, criminal, outcast". Varg is still the modern Swedish word for "wolf". Also cognate is Old English warg "large wolf". In Dutch wolverines are sometimes called Warg, although the name Veelvraat is more commonly used. In modern Faroese, a pyromaniac is called a brennivargur. The Icelandic word for pyromaniac is 'brennuvargur' J.R.R.T. had no pets according to most historical and semi-biographical information in text or otherwise; Though The Lord of the Rings does delve into numerable facets and worlds where members of different species Animal, Humanoid, and combinations of both have lifestyles and languages. One can be lead to the belief that in Tolkien's mind geneology and history were not limited to merely humans. In a more common and almost suburban sense the idea that he could generate equivocal stature's between creatures says alot about the depth language can create in an example like a house cat. Cat The fat cat on the mat may seem to dream of nice mice that suffice for him, or cream; but he free, maybe, walks in thought unbowed, proud, where loud roared and fought his kin, lean and slim, or deep in den in the East feasted on beasts and tender men. The giant lion with iron claw in paw, and huge ruthless tooth in gory jaw; the pard dark-starred, fleet upon feet, that oft soft from aloft leaps upon his meat where woods loom in gloom -- far now they be, fierce and free, and tamed is he; but fat cat on the mat kept as a pet he does not forget. -- J.R.R.T. What does a fat cat have to do with Lord of the Rings? What does a fat cat have to do? My interest in the animal life of Middle Earth has always been great and i could not help but wonder what Tolkien's personal interest in animals was. There's no record of him having any pets but the idea that he was privilege to a cat in front of a fire makes me think there must have been one in his homestead at one point or another and furthermore his motivation for writing this poem is made clear that he was looking at one while he wrote. I was more curious how Tolkien came up with ideas for animals like Whargs besides the obvious things that his imaginatory dealings are synonymous with like his love for language, war, Anglo Saxon history. It deems curiosity. --Melian 17:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) not to mention In the time period which he was writing LOTR Tolkien would write poems like this, and others as are featured in The Red Book, and rather than writing his own name in the corner upon completion he would scribble SG which of course stood for Sam Gamgee. There's no doubt that as the story grew on him he may have placed himself arbitrarily in the story as one of the characters or completely anonymously.